


ball, helpless, moment

by lovebones



Series: sterek drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: another drabble!, brief mention of scott, it stayed at 100 this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebones/pseuds/lovebones
Summary: tumblr drabble involving snow, snowballs, and stiles being a dork in love.





	ball, helpless, moment

Stiles hold the snowball close to his chest. He sees the unfortunate soul, one Scott McCall who’s just bouncing around in the snow none the wiser. He prepares to absolutely annihilate the young werewolf when out of nowhere Stiles is met with _coldcoldcold_. He’s helpless to stop his shriek, dropping the snowball as he tries to escape the ice cold sensation. 

He hears Derek laughing behind him, and whirls around to yell at him in the next moment. The sight of the carefree smile on his face, eyes crinkling as he cackles, stops him short. It’s breathtaking and plain beautiful.


End file.
